This invention relates generally to security systems, and more particularly, to automatically disarming a security system to prevent false alarms.
Security systems are installed in homes and businesses to protect the premises within a perimeter. Unfortunately, a large number of false alarms are generated due to human error. The home or business owner is typically responsible for costs incurred by police or other security personnel who are sent to respond to a false alarm. Also, a great number of false alarms may result in slower response time during a true event or emergency due to less available security personnel or a perceived lack of urgency.
When the security system is armed, the person entering the home or business has to disable the alarm by, for example, entering a code into a panel or input device such as a keypad, or finding and holding a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag up to an RFID reader within a set amount of time. If the person is not aware that the system is armed or is unable to disarm the system within the set time, an alarm is generated. If the person is authorized to enter and has a key for the door lock but does not have the alarm code, they may be unaware that they are going to set off the alarm. Also, authorized workers or other people may be given proper access to the home or business, but may forget the code or enter a code for a different location which will trigger an alarm. Setting the system to disarm based on simply unlocking a door also causes security risks, as locks can be picked or potentially unlocked by breaking a window or door panel, then unlocking the door from the inside.
False alarms are also often generated when people are within the perimeter and have armed the sensors along the perimeter. This may be referred to as an Armed Stay Mode. If a window or door is opened without first disabling the system, an alarm will be generated. This may happen when a person opens the door to get the newspaper, let a pet in or out of the house, or to admit a visitor.
Therefore, a need exists for preventing false alarms by disarming the security system without human intervention while still maintaining the integrity and functionality of the security system. Certain embodiments of the present invention are intended to meet these needs and other objectives that will become apparent from the description and drawings set forth below.